MixFics
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: .::La unión entre El Ocaso de un Amor Imposible y La Estrella del Norte en sus etapas finales... Una historia de secretos y revelaciones. ¡Leánlo xD!
1. MixFics I

**.:MIX FICS:.**

**.:La unión de "El Ocaso de un Amor Imposible" y "La Estrella del Norte" en sus etapas finales:.**

**NOTA de Misao Wood:** Ésta idea surgió, primero, por una amistad entre la autora de "El Ocaso de un Amor Imposible" y yo, la cual ha sido una impresionante muestra de falta de tornillos xDDD... Y, segundo, nuestras historias tenían un factor común que es la presencia de una Humana en la vida de Legolas… El resto, lo verán uds.

.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.··.·

- ¿No te molesta, Galadwen?

- Sí, pero no saco nada con negarme¿verdad? Dirás que es una orden, y yo deberé cumplirla...

- Como la buena hija que eres- concluyó su madre, con una ligera severidad escondida bajo su maternal sonrisa-. Bien- continuó-, ya sabes que Pueblo Gris es el lugar más próximo a nuestra aldea, así que tu viaje no será largo.

- Lo sé...

- Intenta comprarle el trigo a la señora de Balorn Fontes¿comprendido, es que es una buena negociante. Te dará un precio razonable.

- ¿Viven aún en el mismo lugar?- preguntó Galadwen, reprimiendo un bostezo que prometía ser grande y poco femenino.

- Sí- contestó su padre, que se integraba a la conversación, la cual había oído desde la cocina-. Ese Bal no dejaría la tierra de sus calabazas ni por todo el oro de Erebor. ¿Quieres que te acompañe, hija?

- No es necesario- gruñó ella de mal talante. Lo menos que deseaba era la compañía de su padre en aquel viaje.

- Entonces¡buena suerte!- dijo su madre, poniéndole fin a la conversación y entregándole a su hija un pequeño bolso de viaje-. Lo arreglé por ti- explicó-, espero que no se me haya olvidado nada.

- Gracias. Nos vemos- y sin más, Galadwen atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el establo en busca de un caballo.

Una vez ahí recordó lo difícil que le era hacer que los caballos le obedecieran. No era que les temiera o les desagradaran, sino que, simplemente, aquellos animales le hacían caso omiso a sus órdenes. Su padre le había intentado explicar cientos de veces la forma correcta de llamarlos, de ensillarlos, de guiarlos, pero en vano. O ella tergiversaba las órdenes, o los caballos las olvidaban en su presencia. Así que, en aquel momento, decidió ahorrarse la molestia, y simplemente tomó una cuerda, la puso alrededor del cuello de uno de los caballos y comenzó a caminar con él.

- ¡Oh, muévete!- gruñó sin ganas, al ver que el caballo comenzaba a negarse.

Sorpresivamente, el animal obedeció de inmediato, y caminó galantemente a su lado.

- Tal vez no todo sea malo en este viaje- se dijo la joven, con más esperanzas.

- ¡Mislif¡¿Hasta qué hora tendré que esperarte!

- Ya voy...

- ¡Esos caballos tienen que comer, jovencita!

- Lo sé... Esos animales comen más que nosotros- gruñó la joven, mientras pateaba una piedra. Comenzó a empujar la carretilla que contenía una gran cantidad de zanahorias.

- Al fin llegas- le reprochó su madre, bajo su enorme sombrero de paja, que podría cubrir cinco cabezas más-. ¿Qué te ocurre, hija?

- Nada...

- Eso ya lo sé, siempre lo repites. Te preguntó por qué estás triste hoy.

- ¿Triste?- dijo la joven, alzando la voz y pegando la vista en un árbol lejano-. ¿Por qué habría de estar triste?

- Mírame- ordenó su madre. La joven obedeció, y la mujer sonrió antes de decir-: Puedes engañar a todos, menos a tu madre, y lo sabes. Ven, dejemos estas zanahorias en los comederos y luego vamos a casa a tomar un heladito jugo de durazno¿qué te parece? Mi abuela solía decir siempre: "A corazón deprimido, un buen jugo recién exprimido".

Mislif no pudo evitar reír frente a la rima, y se alegró de poder ir a descansar, luego, a uno de sus lugares favoritos: el Portal de Roble.

La verdad es que sí estaba triste, pensó descargando los vegetales, pero no sabía por qué. No sabía o era lo de siempre. Pensó que lo mejor era olvidarlo, y así se ahorraría otro interrogatorio de su madre, que parecía saber todo lo concerniente a su hija, o al menos eso intentaba (a veces sin querer).

- ¿A dónde irás?- le preguntó su madre, al cabo de una hora y luego de acabar una segunda jarra de jugo.

- Voy a dar una vuelta- respondió su hija, sin ganas.

- Si ves a Oliv, dile que sigo esperando esas avellanas que me prometió de regalo.

- No seas así, madre. Te las va a regalar cuando se acuerde, no presiones al chico.

- Sólo era una broma, hija.

- Como quieras- suspiró Mislif, antes de cerrar la puerta.

- O está muy triste, o yo amanecí muy eufórica esta mañana- se dijo la mujer, recogiendo los vaso.

Mislif, al salir de casa, recordó las palabras de su madre ("si ves a Oliv..."), y se dijo que prefería no encontrarse ni con él ni con nadie. Así que comenzó a caminar muy rápido por los caminos de Pueblo Gris, atravesando también puentes, pisando los jardínes de algunas viejas odiosas, y corriendo a toda velocidad delante de unos perros que la perseguían por su anterior osadía. Finalmente, llegó al Portal de Roble, que eran una especie de entrada natural a Pueblo Gris, compuesta de un par de enormes robles milenarios.

Decidió sentarse ahí, pueso no sólo estaba alejado del resto de las personas por un par de kilómetros y porque la sombra y la tranquilidad eran abundantes, sino que desplegar la vista en el paisaje que se extendía fuera de los límites de su hogar era algo que Mislif disfrutaba mucho. Más lo disfrutaría, solía decirse, si pudiera ver más y más allá; es decir, si pudiera viajar más allá de aquel paisaje.

Oía cantar pajarillos sobre su cabeza, dentro de las múltiples ramas de los árboles, pero más que disfrutarlos esperó no tener que matar a ninguna ave por ensuciarle con residuos naturales su ropa. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando bajó la vista y vio ante sí a una joven de aspecto cansado, que caminaba delante de un caballo con el mismo aspecto. Mislif estuvo tentada a decirle que los caballos tenían una importante, y a la vez sencilla, utilidad: se podían montar cuando uno estuviera cansado; pero pensó que sería muy grosero ofender a alguien que podía resultar interesante al ser ajeno a Pueblo Gris.

Se preguntó de dónde vendría y por qué no la había visto llegar. Eso quería decir que no venía de tierras lejanas, sino que del camino rural que comunicaba a Pueblo Gris con una aldea cercana. "Así que, pensó la joven, puedo ser grosera sin remordimientos". Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de serlo, pues la joven de cabellos claros y ojos también así, le dijo con cortesía:

- Buenos días¿o buenas tardes...? Buenas tardes¿podría decirme dónde queda la posada más cercana?

- Siga este camino hasta llegar a un letrero que dice "El Cordero Sonriente a 23 millas"- contestó Mislif, quien sonrió al instante con burla al ver el rostro de sorpresa y cansancio de la joven-. Era sólo una broma- explicó luego-. Lo lamento. Siga este camino, y un poco más adelante está el Cordero Sonriente.

- Muchas gracias. ¡Vaya que me asustó!- rió Galadwen-. No he tenido un viaje muy... ameno. Este condenado animal se negó a dejarme subir a su lomo.

- Y no es para menos- dijo Mislif, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al caballo-. Tiene muy apretada silla de montar. Si se la suelta un poco de aquí...- explicó, mientras arreglaba el desperfecto-. Ya está. Pruebe ahora.

Galadwen, mirando sorprendida a la joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que tenía delante, se dirigió a su caballo, descubriendo que éste permitía ser montado.

- Gracias de nuevo- sonrió la joven-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mislif, hija de Musolf. ¿Y el suyo?

- Galadwen, hija de Arassuil- contestó ella, bajándose del caballo-. ¿Vives aquí?

- Sí.

- No suena muy alegre tu voz.

- Vienes de la aldea próxima¿verdad?- preguntó Mislif, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

- Así es.

- ¿Es verdad que está cerca del Bosque Negro y de Esgaroth?- preguntó Mislif, emocionándose.

- Así es- repitió Galadwen.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la posada? Así podrías contarme algo más del lugar de dónde vienes¿no te molestaría?

- Sería un agrado contártelo- sonrió la aludida-, pero me parece que no hay mucho que decir.

- ¡Oh, por Elendil¿Con Esgaroth, Erebor y el Bosque Negro tan cerca¡¿Estás bromeando¡Yo he llegado a soñar con esos lugares!

- ¿Los conoces?- preguntó Galadwen, encaminándose junto a Mislif hacia la posada.

- Ya quisiera...- suspiró la joven, decayendo su emoción.

- Yo tampoco los conozco- dijo Galadwen, compartiendo la decepción de su compañera-. Y no creas que por vivir ahí me lo paso viendo Enanos, Elfos o gente viajera. Aunque daría lo que fuera por conocer un Elfo. ¿Has oído que son hermosos?

- Sí, algo así he escuchado- sonrió Mislif, animándose otra vez-. Pero más he oído de lo extraños que pueden ser.

- Eso se suele decir. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- Descansaba. ¿Y tú¿A qué vienes a Pueblo Gris?

- Me enviaron a comprar trigo. Últimamente no han habido buenas cosechas en casa, así que mis padres me enviaron.

- ¿Y por qué no enviaron a algún criado? Porque se ve por tus ropas que eres de esas personas que los tienen.

- Creyeron que así me relajaría un poco. Mi padre parece demostrar que su única diversión en la vida es buscarme un novio- suspiró Galadwen con tristeza. Pensó que Mislif se reiría, pues las mujeres jóvenes debían estar de acuerdo con los noviazgos, pero se sorprendió al verla con cara de satisfacción.

- Me alegra oír que no soy la única que se esconde del matrimonio- señaló sonriente-. ¡Es tan apestoso! Las mujeres podemos ser más que un instrumento para hacer familias.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, en parte- dijo la joven-. Te apoyo en aquella opinión sobre las mujeres, pero no en que sea apestoso el matrimonio. Yo no me he querido casar, porque quiero esperar a estar enamorada, o preparada incluso.

- ¿Enamorada?- murmuró Mislif, de la misma forma como si hubiera olido algo putrafacto bajo su nariz-. ¿Crees en esas tonterías

románticas? Bien... cada cual con sus gustos.

- ¿Tú no crees en ese tipo de amor?

- No es que no crea, pero no me imagino a mí enamorada- explicó Mislif-. Así como voy, sin salir a ninguna parte, o me quedaré sola (y feliz) o me terminaré casando obligada con un amigo, lo que sería horrible.

- ¡Qué pesimista!- rió Galadwen-. ¿No me estás haciendo otra broma¡Oh, ya llegamos! "El Cordero Sonriente", se ve un buen lugar. ¿Vas a entrar?- preguntó, atando al caballo.

- No lo creo- contestó Mislif-. Te dejo hasta aquí. Fue un gusto, Galadwen, y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día.

- Sí, yo también. Y ojalá que cuando eso ocurra, hayas cambiado un poco tu opinión acerca del amor.

- Tal vez- rió su interlocutora-, y tal vez no. Y yo espero que conozcas a algún Elfo... ya sabes, para que te maravilles con la Hermosa Gente.

- Eso espero, Mislif. Adiós- y sin más, Galadwen entró en la posada.

- Bien. Este ha sido un buen día- se dijo Mislif, mientras caminaba hacia su casa-. Siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva. Espero poder encontrarla en algún tiempo más.

Y así sería. Lo que ambas jóvenes no sabían era que, cuando lo hicieran nuevamente, muchos cambios y vivencias habrían pasado por sus vidas, cambiándolas más de lo que hubieran deseado. Y además, la situación que las reuniría no sería la más adecuada para reanudar su conversación de manera placentera. De hecho, aquella no podía haber sido una peor situación para ambas.


	2. MixFics II

- ¡Cállate! Madre, ¿por qué eres tan injusta? ¡Podrías haberte guardado la historia y limitarte a decirme quien era mi padre! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme sentir tu miseria? ¡Yo no necesitaba saber! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Acaso pretendías que yo sufriera por ti?

- ¡No, por Elendil, no!- exclamó Galadwen, bastantes años después-. No, no es eso... Yo tan sólo quería que supieras la verdad... Pensé que te la merecías... Yo no quise traspasarte mi... mi dolor...

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga ahora?- preguntó Lothriel, su hija mayor, quien acababa de oír la más cruda historia que podría haberse imaginado. Y lo peor: aquella historia era de su madre.

- Que lo busques...- respondió su madre-, a tu padre... a Legolas...

- ¿Dónde? ¡Ni siquiera sabría por dónde comenzar...!

- Oh, sí lo sabes: en Gondor. ¿Dónde más? Podrías pedir audiencia con la Reina Arwen; ella es elfa y te entenderá; además, es amiga de Legolas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Al final de la guerra, en las celebraciones... Tú eras muy pequeña, tal vez ni siquiera habías nacido. Pero bueno, eso qué importa...

- Sí, pero... ¿Y si lo encuentro? - Lothriel sintió un nudo en su estomago - ¿Qué hago?

- Lo primero sería decirle que eres su hija, y después contarle todo lo que te he dicho hoy.

- ¿Y si no lo...?

- Lo encontrarás- atajó la mujer, severamente.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- Lo encontrarás...

- Entonces... Está bien, iré...

- ¿A dónde vas, Mislif?

- A reunirme con mi amante secreto.

- ¡No me molestes, joven dama!

- ¡Oh, Legolas, sólo voy a dar una vuelta!- exclamó Mislif, sonriéndole a su esposo.

- Ithril te estaba buscando hace unos momentos.

- Si lo ves, díle que estaré en el jardín de nuestra hija- señaló la mujer, abriendo la puerta de la habitación-. A menos que prefieras que me quede contigo.

- Ya sabes mi respuesta- sonrió el Elfo, con cierta picardía. Mislif se había acercado a él, cuando en el umbral de la puerta apareció un mensajero anunciando a una joven que deseaba hablar con el señor Legolas-. Dejaremos esto para después, ¿te parece?- le susurró a su esposa.

- Por mí está bien. Nos veremos, mellamin- y salió de la casa.

- Haz pasar a la joven, por favor- le ordenó al mensajero, quien, luego de hacer una reverencia, reapareció con una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y piel clara; tendría unos dieciséis años de edad.

Lothriel entró en la habitación, temblando de pies a cabeza, con el corazón saltando dentro de su pecho, y con una enorme emoción embargándola. Legolas la hizo sentar frente a sí, y ella no sabía qué decir. Ya mucho había hecho logrando estar ahí, y ahora no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar. El Elfo esperó pacientemente a que ella despegara la vista del suelo y de decidiera a hablar.

- Señor Legolas- dijo la joven, cuya voz sonaba tan mecánica que parecía que hubiera ensayado esas palabras con mucha anticipación (lo que resultaba irónico frente a la laguna mental que había sufrido Lothriel unos minutos atrás)-, permita que me presente... Mi n- nombre es Lothriel, y vengo de las... de las Tierras del Norte.

- ¿Algún mensaje del Bosque o del Rey?- preguntó Legolas mirando fijamente a la joven. Le recordaba a alguien...

- N- no...- balbuceó la joven-. No precisamente.

- Te escucho- sonrió el Elfo, sentándose-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No. Muchas gracias- se acomodó en su asiento, e iba a continuar hablando, cuando entró en la alumbrada habitación un joven de dieciséis años, piel clara, cabellos castaños claros y unos preciosos y brillantes ojos grises.

- Buenas tardes, padre- saludó sonriente, sin ver a la joven-. Mamá dice que se enteró de que Enarion ya regresó. ¡Gracias a Elendil, porque había demorado mucho! Mamá dice que tal vez se retrase un poco para la cena, porque estará conversando con Enarion.

- Muy bien. Me alegro de que haya regresado- contestó Legolas-. Gracias, Ithril. ¡Oh, cierto! Te presento a Lothriel. Viene de las Tierras del Norte.

- Encantado- sonrió el joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la chica con la cabeza.

- El gusto es mío- dijo Lothriel con una sonrisa algo torcida. ¡Tenía un hermano! ¡Su padre estaba casado además! Comenzaba a dudar si seguir o no... Todavía había tiempo de retractarse. Podía... podía inventar alguna excusa, ¡algo, que la sacara de ahí. Pero... había recorrido tantas leguas, había pasado tantos peligros; y ahí estaba, frente a... su padre. ¡No! ¡No podía retractarse! Por su madre, que ya había sufrido mucho, lo haría.

- Los dejo- anunció Ithril-. Estaré en los campos, ayudando a Lothril.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Ayudándome?- preguntó la joven, aturdida.

- No, no a usted- rió Legolas con un movimiento de manos-. Mi hija Lothril. Se parece mucho en nombre a usted.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Lothriel, mientras Ithril salía de la habitación. ¡Otra hermana! Sí, esto se estaba haciendo horriblemente difícil.

- Muy bien. Ahora puede contarme lo que desea decir.

- Esto... esto terriblemente complicado para mí, señor- comenzó diciendo la joven luego de respirar hondo-. No vengo precisamente con un mensaje de la... Reina, sino que... de mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre?- preguntó él, arqueando las cejas-. ¿Y quién es ella?

- Ella ha sufrido mucho, señor- continuó la joven, sin prestar oídos-, y lo que más desea es que usted pueda... perdonarla por todo.

- ¿Perdonarla?- preguntó ceñudo Legolas. Esto se le estaba haciendo bastante extraño. ¿Quién rayos sería la madre de esa joven? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarla?

- Sí, perdonarla. Ella... ha cometido unos horribles actos... por usted, y desea su perdón.

- Si me dijeras quién es tu madre, podría saber de qué hablas- dijo Legolas, tratando de hacer que hablara sin rodeos.

- Mi... m- mi madre se llama G...- se detuvo de golpe. ¡No podía! ¡¿Qué le pasaba! ¿Por qué ahora, justamente ahora? Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer un último y desesperado esfuerzo. Respiró hondo de nuevo, y dijo sin levantar la mirada-: Mi madre se llama... Galadwen.

Legolas no contestó, sólo entreabrió los labios, como reflejo de su sorpresa. ¡Esa chica era hija de... Gal! Hacía años que no pensaba en aquella joven que le había robado el corazón, pero que asimismo se lo había destruido. Mislif fue la persona que llegó justo a tiempo para reconstruir lo destruido, y para darle un motivo por qué luchar y vivir. Y ahora, ¡luego de tantos años, tenía noticias de aquella joven. Había enviado a su hija para... ¿su hija? ¿Sería acaso esa joven hija del tal Arad? No... No podía ser... Tenía rasgos élficos, no se podía dudar. ¡¿Entonces...! ¡Oh, Elbereth! ¡Era su hija!

- ¿Qui- quién es... tu padre, Lothriel?- preguntó balbuceando, sin saber lo que decía.

- U- usted, señor- contestó la joven, mirándolo tímidamente-. Yo soy su hija.

- ¡Oh, Elbereth!- exclamó Legolas, poniéndose de pie, y pasándose una mano por la cara-. ¿Cómo es posible que...? Sí..., sí es posible- recordó aquella tarde en que había llevado a Galadwen al flet... Aquella noche... ¡Nunca pensó que...! Se tranquilizó un poco y dijo-: ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? ¿Por qué te envió Galadwen?

- No sé cómo demostrarle que esto es verdad, sino que con la historia que mi madre me relató- contestó Lothriel-. Antes de venir... me contó todo. Y de eso, hay muchísimo que usted no sabe.

- Podrías empezar por contármelo, pequeña.

- Muy bien- la chica comenzó a hablar. Y fue así cómo Legolas se enteró de todo lo que había pasado desde aquella tarde en que él había ido en busca de Galadwen, pero que se había encontrado con una horrible sorpresa: la joven lo amenazaba con matarse y además lo había atacado con una flecha en la pierna. Y ahí estaba Arad, perplejo, pero sabía que de cierta forma eso lo beneficiaría. Legolas se enteró de que Galadwen se había casado con Arad, pero que no habían tenido luna de miel, pues el padre de la joven había muerto esa misma noche. Supo también que Galadwen se enteró de que estaba embarazada, pero de él, así que decidió vivir por el bebé. Resultó ser aquella hermosa joven, pero que a los tres meses después había quedado embarazada, de Arad. Esa vez había sido un niño, y con él había llegado un terrible decaimiento para Gal. Había quedado muy débil y su aspecto seguiría siendo enfermizo. Lo más sorprendente y consternante fue lo que Lothriel le relató de la muerte de su padrastro.

- Lo... lo mató mi madre...- dijo la joven, para sorpresa de Legolas-. Era para vengarse de él, por haber abusado de ella, por haberla separado de... usted; por haberla obligado a casarse, y por haberle hecho la vida miserable. ¡La obligó a matar, señor! Porque, su padre, mi abuelo, murió en manos de ella también.

- ¡¿Mató a su padre!- exclamó Legolas, estupefacto-. ¡Esto ya fue suficiente! ¿Te envió aquí para contarme su miserable vida matrimonial?- preguntó fríamente.

- ¡No! ¡Nada de eso!- exclamó Lothriel, poniéndose de pie-. Ella quería pedirle perdón por todo, ya se lo he dicho. También... quiere que sepa que lo sigue amando. A pesar de que sabe que... ya no se merece estar a su lado.

- Y aunque se lo mereciera- dijo Legolas, mirándola fijamente-, yo no podría responderle a su amor.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?- interrumpió el Elfo, tomándola por los hombros-. Escúchame, pequeña. Estoy casado con una mujer a la que adoro. No negaré que a tu madre la amé también, pero eso ya se acabó. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy enamorado de la mujer que está a mi lado, y eso es lo que debes saber. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Lothriel- su rostro se dulcificó-. No puedo darle a tu madre lo que quisiera, pero sí puedo aceptar a esta bella hija que me ha enviado.

- Muchas gracias..., padre- sonrió la joven tímidamente. Sintió que los ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas. Le había apenado mucho saber que su madre había luchado en vano por el hombre que amaba, pero no podía evitar emocionarse de alegría al saber que su padre la reconocía.

- Quisiera que le llevaras un mensaje a tu madre, Lothriel- dijo Legolas, alejándose de ella, para mirar por la ventana.

- Lo que usted diga.

- Si ella es consciente de lo que ha hecho, aunque estoy seguro de que lo es, me gustaría poder verla, para aclarar todo personalmente.

- ¿Quiere decir que irá a verla?

- No puedo dejar Ithilien- contestó Legolas-. Aquí está todo lo que más amo: mi esposa y mis hijos. Sería muy extraño que partiera sin decirles un motivo coherente. No, tu madre tendrá que venir- se volvió para mirarla-. Dile a Galadwen que la estaré esperando, si es su deseo aclarar todo esto.

- Lo haré, padre- contestó Lothriel-. ¿Debo...? ¿Debo decirle que usted está casado?

- Sí. No pretendo que se encuentre con una sorpresa así, sabiendo que...

- Que ella aún lo ama- dijo la joven, terminando la frase.

- Exactamente.

- ¡Oh, tenemos visitas!- exclamó Mislif, quien volvía d su paseo. Se había encontrado con Lothriel, quien descansaba y pensaba en un jardín de la casa-. Buenas noches.

- Bu- buenas noches. ¿Usted es Lothril?

- ¿Lothril?- aunque no quería parecer decortés, Mislif estalló en una sonora carcajada-. ¡Oh, lo siento, pequeña! No, yo Mislif, la madre de Lothril.

- ¿La madre...?- exclamó Lothriel, sin querer-. Pero... ¡si es usted muy joven!

- ¡Oh, ni que lo digas!- sonrió Mislif, haciendo un movimiento de manos-. Con treinta y seis años ya no se es tan joven, pequeña.

- Usted no representa esa edad, señora- balbuceó la joven.

- Es una larga historia- dijo Mislif-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Lothriel- contestó ella-. Vengo de las Tierras del Norte.

- ¿Lothriel? ¡Se parece a...! ¿Eres del Norte? ¡Oh, yo también soy de ahí! Mejor dicho, soy de Pueblo Gris. A los pies de las Montañas Gris. ¿Lo conoces?

- No, señora.

- ¡Oh, deberías ir!

- Pero el nombre lo he oído muchas veces...- murmuró Lothriel-. Creo que mi madre hablar ha estado en ese lugar.

- ¿Tú eres de la aldea próxima a mi pueblo?

- Así es.

- ¡Lothriel!- se oyó la voz de Legolas, que se acercaba a paso rápido.

Mislif estaba casi segura de que Legolas se había puesto nervioso al verlas conversando. El Elfo le dijo a Lothriel que su caballo ya estaba listo para partir a casa.

- ¿Caballo? ¿Por qué se irá tan pronto, Legolas?- preguntó Mislif.

- Hay un asunto que Lothriel y yo debemos solucionar- se limitó a decir él-. Sin embargo, espero que cuando todo esté bien, vuelvas cuando quieras, pequeña.

- Entiendo. Muchas gracias. Partiré lo más pronto posible- contestó la joven.

- ¿Quién era aquella joven, Legolas?- preguntó Mislif, sentada al borde de la cama-. Se parecía a... ¡No me lo vas a creer! Pero creí que... se parecía a ti.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó Legolas sobresaltado-. Eso es porque ella es... es... una prima.

- ¡Oh! No la conocía- sonrió Mislif, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Vino con algún mensaje de tu padre?

- S- sí...

- ¿Desde cuándo el Rey Thranduil del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes envía a una joven sola y prácticamente indefensa a dar un mensaje a su hijo lejos en el Sur?

- ¿Y desde cuándo una joven se casa con un Elfo y lo acosa a preguntas?- replicó Legolas algo molesto. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan astuta Mislif!

- ¡Bah! Haz lo que quieras, odioso- exclamó ella, acostándose, mientras le daba la espalda.

- Perdóname, por favor- murmuró el Elfo-. No sé por qué estoy así...

- Algo te dijo aquella joven, lo sé- gruñó Mislif, sin mirarlo-. Y aunque te molestes conmigo, no creo ni pizca tu mentira de que trae un mensaje del Rey- hubo una pausa-. Cuando hayas solucionado tus problemas anímicos, y te sientas mejor, hablaremos. ¡Buenas noches!- sopló la vela que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y todo quedó a oscuras.

- Mislif...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Alguna vez has dudado que yo te ame?

- ¿De qué hablas, Legolas?- preguntó Mislif sorprendida. Se sentó en la cama y vio al Elfo sentado junto a ella. Tenía una visible mirada de tristeza en los ojos.

- Respóndeme, por favor.

- No, nunca he dudado que me ames- contestó Mislif, mirándolo fijamente.

- Me alegro mucho de saber eso- sonrió Legolas, tristemente-. Me alegro, porque siempre que te lo he dicho ha sido de verdad.

- A veces no hay necesidad de decirlo, si con gestos y actos puedes demostrarlo también- dijo ella. Hubo una pausa más larga-. ¿No quieres decirme qué te dijo aquella joven?- Legolas no contestó-. Buenas noches- gruñó Mislif, cubriéndose nuevamente con las frazadas.

- ¿Estás molesta?

- No.

- Sí lo estás.

- No tengo por qué estarlo. Todos tenemos secretos, y tú no serás la excepción.

- Mislif... Antes de conocerme, ¿te habías enamorado?

- ¡Ya basta, Legolas!- exclamó Mislif, poniéndose de pie-. ¡No estoy dispuesta a soportar tus interrogatorios, si tú no eres capaz de contestarme una mísera pregunta!

- Pero...

- Si de verdad quieres saber si me había enamorado antes, te diré que sí- dijo molesta. Legolas la miró fijamente-. Mi primer amor fue Gimli.

- ¿Podrías tomar en serio mis preguntas?- preguntó Legolas molesto.

- ¡No! No hasta que me digas la verdad- contestó ella-. Hasta entonces, ¡me voy!

- ¿A dónde?

- A dar una vuelta. La noche está hermosa y quiero respirar aire fresco. ¡Buenas noches!- dijo la joven por tercera vez; se puso un abrigo sobre la camisa de dormir y salió de la habitación.

- Quisiera poder responderte, mi joven dama- murmuró Legolas-, pero no sé cuál va a ser tu reacción cuando te enteres de todo esto.


	3. MixFics III

- Y eso es todo lo que me dijo- dijo Lothriel, concluyendo su relato.

- No puedo creerlo...- murmuró Galadwen sorprendida-. ¿Legolas casado? Nunca pensé que... ¡Oh, Erú! No puede ser...

- Lo siento mucho, madre.

- No sé cómo no lo pensé- seguía diciendo la mujer, sin prestar atención-. ¡Qué tonta! Él debió pensar que yo lo estaba rechazando. Sólo quise que... Yo no era apta para él ya, pero... ¡¿Casado! ¿Es que todo me saldrá mal siempre?

- No digas eso- murmuró Lothriel apenada.

- Tienes razón, hija querida- sonrió Galadwen-. Te envié hasta él para que le dijeras que eras su hija, y me alegro que te haya aceptado. También te envié para que le pidieras perdón por mí, y para decirle que lo sigo amando.

- Y lo hice.

- Pero él prefiere hablar conmigo personalmente. Era obvio. Siempre ha sido así: fuerte y valiente para afrontar los problemas. Aunque...- miró cabizbaja el suelo- tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué, madre?- preguntó su hija, sorprendida.

- Tengo miedo a que me rechace- contestó Galadwen, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No me refiero a un rechazo romántico, pues ya es tarde para eso, pero... tengo miedo que vea en mí a una persona... malvada.

- Se sorprendió mucho con tu historia. Casi no podía creer que tú hubieras... matado a tu padre y a... tu esposo.

- Es obvio- dijo la mujer-. Conoció a una Gal valiente, decidida, algo agresiva, pero no a una joven capaz de matar, y de esa forma...- hubo una melancólica pausa, que Galadwen interrumpió diciendo-: ¿Cómo es ella?

- ¿Quién?

- La esposa de Legolas. ¿Cómo es ella?- su cara se había dulcificado un poco.

- Bueno...

- ¡No tengas miedo, Lothriel! Sólo dímelo. Primero dime cómo se llama.

- Su nombre es Mislif. Viene de las Tierras Grises del Norte, de Pueblo Gris. Es muy bonita, pero...

- ¿Mislif...?- interrumpió su madre-. He oído ese nombre antes... Mislif de Pueblo Gris... ¿Es rojizo su cabello?

- ¡Sí, mucho!

- ¡Oh, por Erú! ¡Yo la conozco! La conocí un día en que fuí a Pueblo Gris a hacer unas compras para mi padre- mientras relataba esto, Galadwen se iba acordando cada vez de más cosas-. Era muy simpática, pero parecía triste. Ahora que lo pienso, parecía triste por estar en aquel lugar. Me preguntó mucho sobre el lugar donde yo vivía, también de Esgaroth, Erebor y el Bosque Negro. También conversamos acerca del amor... Ella no creía mucho en él, es más, creo que le provocaba hasta náuseas... ¡Oh...! Acabo de recordar que, cuando nos despedimos, me dijo: "Espero que conozcas a algún Elfo... para que te maravilles con la Hermosa Gente." Qué curiosa situación...

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella no se veía casada, y el amor le causaba un profundo rechazo. Me dijo aquellas palabras... Y ahora, ella está con Legolas. Qué irónica puede ser esta vida...- se quedó en silencio unos minutos; luego preguntó-: ¿Qué ibas a decir de Mislif: "es muy bonita, pero..."?

- Hay algo extraño en ella, madre.

- ¿Algo extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mislif tiene treinta y seis años, pero su aspecto es de un poco más de veinte, a lo sumo.

- ¿Veinte?- preguntó Galadwen, extrañada, recordando que por ese tiempo la había conocido.

- Sí. Si fuera Elfa, pasaría inadvertida. Pero me pareció muy extraño que se mantuviera tan joven. Olvidándose de eso, es una mujer muy simpática y alegre. Por lo que he oído de ella, es bastante enérgica y no tiene ni una gota de vida hogareña en sus venas. Viaja constantemente, entre Ithilien, donde viven, y Minas Tirith, en Gondor. También va, pero no con frecuencia, a Rohan.

- ¿Sabes dónde la conoció Legolas?

- No lo sé con certeza- contestó Lothriel-. Sólo sé que ella fue la única mujer en la Comunidad del Anillo. Debe de haber sido ahí. ¿Recuerdas esas canciones que mencionaban a una tal Estrella del Norte?

- ¿Es ella?- exclamó la mujer, más sorprendida-. ¡Oh, Eru! ¡Parece que mi antigua amiga ha logrado lo que deseaba! Y dime... ¿cómo son los hijos de Legolas y ella?

- Sólo alcancé a conocer a uno de ellos. Se llama Ithril, Brillo de Luna, pues tiene unos ojos preciosos, de un color gris; tiene alrededor de mi misma edad y es muy simpático. La otra hija se llama Lothril, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero su nombre viene por sus cabellos: son rubios, como la flor elanor. Eso me dijeron. De ahí su nombre: Brillo de Flor. Sin embargo, no pude conocerla, sólo la vi de lejos, pues tenía que partir.

- Me alegra mucho saber que Legolas al menos ha sido feliz, y que Mislif lo ha ayudado a eso- suspiró Galadwen, más tranquila.

- Pero..., ¿irás, verdad?

- Claro- contestó la mujer-. Llegó el momento de volver a verlo, de dar la cara. Le hice daño, lo sé, por eso debo pedirle perdón y explicarle todo; sólo para que... quedemos libres, o por lo menos yo, de conciencia. Ya no puedo pedirle nada más. Pero me preocupa la reacción de Mislif... No creo que se merezca esto.

- ¿Sigues molesta?- preguntó Legolas, sentándose a su lado.

- No. Ya no- contestó Mislif. Parecía estar ausente. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco de piedra tallada, cerca de los campos de flores de Lothril.

- Qué bueno.

Ninguno de los dos habló en largo rato, se limitaban a mirar cómo las flores se movían al ritmo de la fresca brisa, bajo los rayos del Sol. Legolas, finalmente, se acercó un poco más a Mislif y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pesa en el corazón, Legolas?- preguntó ella.

- Prefiero que no lo sepas aún.

- Si me lo dijeras, podríamos hacer de esa carga algo más liviano.

- No- contestó él-. Esto es sólo mío- acercó su rostro y la besó largamente-. Mislif...- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pase lo que pase dentro de poco- dijo Legolas, mirándola fijamente-, nunca olvides que eres la persona que más amo.

- Legolas, ¿qué...?

- Sólo eso quería decirte- sonrió el Elfo, poniéndose de pie-. Enomentuvalve (Nos vemos).

- La dama Galadwen, de las Tierras del Norte, acaba de llegar y desea verlo, Señor de Ithilien.

Y había llegado. Por fin, y luego de más dieciséis años se verían nuevamente los rostros. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Extraño? ¿Igual que antes? No, eso no era posible, pues el tiempo había cambiado mucho la situación, y ya nada podría ser como antes. Legolas pensaba en todo esto, mientras se había puesto de pie y esperaba que por la puerta entrara Galadwen.

Ésta última estaba horriblemente nerviosa, y no era para menos. Había titubeado muchísimo entre partir a Ithilien o no; pero lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo el umbral de una puerta la separaba de su pasado y del temor que le traía recordarlo. Sin quererlo, recordó, y en el peor momento, aquellas palabras que había cruzado hacía mucho tiempo:

"- ¿Legolas... ?- había preguntado Galadwen, abrazada a él-. Tú siempre me vas a querer, ¿verdad?

- No... - había respondido Legolas, para sorpresa de la joven-. No te puedo querer si ya te amo...

- ¡Legolas!- había exclamado ella feliz, dándole besitos en la boca.

- Amin mela lle, Gal... Y eso que no tenía pensado querer a nadie; pero... ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Sientes que yo no te quiero?

- ¡No! No es eso...- se había apresurado a decir ella-. Sólo quería oírlo de tus labios..."

Y lo había oído... Ese había sido uno de los momentos más felices junto a Legolas, ya que se había sentido enormemente amada y protegida. Sonrió con tristeza al volver a la situación actual. Ahora no era más que un recuerdo... Suspiró y cruzó con decisión el umbral de la puerta. Y ahí estaba Legolas... Igual que antes. Claro, no podía haber cambiado mucho; sin embargo, podía notarse que el peso de muchas vivencias lo habían marcado. Ahí estaba su rostro... igual de hermoso, su cabello, ¡todo!

Y ahí estaba Galadwen... Visiblemente mayor, pero con su hermosura de siempre. Sólo tenía un aspecto algo enfermizo, la piel pálida, y una expresión de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se mantenía aquella luz y energía juvenil que antes le había encantado.

- Bienvenida, Galadwen- dijo Legolas, dando inicio a la conversación-. Siéntate, por favor.

- Gracias- contestó ella, tomando asiento frente a él, en la misma butaca en que días antes se sentara Lothriel.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó el Elfo, sin saber cómo llegar a la línea del asunto.

- Bien. Los caminos están mucho mejor que antes, y ya el peligro es mucho menor- contestó Gal, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que, si lo hacía, él notaría su tristeza y temor; pero quería mantenerse firme.

- Me alegro. Estaba preocupado por Lothriel, pues el viaje hacia el norte no le había sido muy fácil al venir.

- Lothriel llegó muy bien a casa- murmuró Gal-. Muy bien...

- Espero que regrese pronto- dijo Legolas, mirándola fijamente.

- Si no hay problema, estará feliz de regresar. Se llevó muy buenos recuerdos de aquí. Dijo que Ithilien era un lugar hermoso, y que la gente de aquí la había tratado muy bien.

- Eso tratamos.

- Me dijo que se había llevado bien con... tu hijo- Y ahí ocurrió: lo miró a los ojos, y sintió que todo desaparecía alrededor. Legolas no captó eso, pero sí que había una tristeza y ansiedad en el rostro de ella.

- Sí. Ithril me dijo que le había agradado bastante- siguió el Elfo.

- Lothriel me dijo que, curiosamente, tienes una hija llamada Lothril- sonrió Galadwen-. ¡Vaya coincidencia!

- Recuerdo que se sorprendió mucho al oírlo. Ambas se sorprendieron, pero Lothril no alcanzó a conocer a tu hija, porque estaba ocupada.

- Nuestra hija...- se oyó decir Gal. Inmediatamente, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Legolas, por su parte, arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

- Sí- dijo, clavando en ella una mirada seria-. Nuestra hija- hubo una pausa incómoda, hasta que Legolas, decidido, habló de nuevo-. Creo, Galadwen, que ya es hora de que conversemos todo; sin rodeos.

- Está bien- dijo ella, sentándose derecha en la butaca. Miró a Legolas y dijo-: Vine, porque tú me llamaste y porque quería personalmente pedirte perdón por todo, todo lo que te hice.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Galadwen- contestó Legolas-, pues lo que pasó aquella tarde se borró rápidamente de mi mente. Con aquella flecha que me lanzaste, y con tus palabras, no sólo brotó sangre, sino que se fue todo el amor que pude haber sentido por ti.

- Entiendo muy bien que te hice daño en aquel momento, pero trata de entenderme, Legolas- dijo ella con tristeza, pues las palabras del Elfo la habían deprimido-. Yo ya no era digna de ti, y todo por culpa del maldito de Arad. Sólo quise...

- Ahora entiendo muy bien, Galadwen- dijo Legolas, poniéndose de pie-. Al principio me costó entenderlo, pero luego de un tiempo, y ahora con las palabras de Lothriel, logré entenderte. Por eso te digo que ya no hay qué perdonar.

- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo ahora?- preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie también-. Tú podrás haberte olvidado de todo, pero yo no. No pasé seis años de mi vida encerrada con un hombre al que no amaba, sólo para llegar a un punto en que no sé qué más hacer.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga, Gal?- preguntó Legolas. Ella lo miró unos instantes sorprendida. Le... ¡le había dicho Gal!-. ¿Quieres que deje a Mislif por ti?- dijo el Elfo, bajándola a la tierra-. ¿Que me vaya contigo al norte, dejando en Ithilien lo que más amo?

- Sabes bien que nunca te pediría eso...- De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y en el umbral apareció Mislif, con los ojos brillándole con una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y rabia.

- ¡Mislif...!- exclamó Legolas, con una ola de pánico entrándole.

- Así que éste era tu pequeño secreto, Legolas: un antiguo amor- dijo ella, dando unos pasos hacia adelante y mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía al frente. De repente fue como si le hubieran tirado una jarra de agua fría, pues reconoció a Galadwen-: ¡Tú!- exclamó, aún sorprendida-. ¡Galadwen! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tantos años!

- Eeeh...- Gal no sabía qué decir. Estaba bastante aturdida.

Más aturdido estaba Legolas, quien no entendía si ellas se conocían, o si Mislif le estaba jugando una broma bastante cruel.

- Así que- dijo Mislif, recordando algo-, finalmente lograste conocer a un Elfo.

- Yo...

- Mislif, no empieces a sacar conclusiones apresuradas...- dijo Legolas, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- No te preocupes, melamin- dijo Mislif, sin despegar la vista de Gal-. A pesar de que me dirás que soy horriblemente infantil, me tomé la libertad de oír tu conversación. Una muy conmovedora, me parece; pero que me podrías haber contado antes, si no tenías qué esconder.

- Perdóname, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- murmuró Legolas, nervioso. Mislif no dejaba de mirar a Galadwen, como tratando de leerle los pensamientos. Mientras que Gal veía cómo la miraba con una expresión de curiosidad o ira una joven que estaba prácticamente igual que cuando la había conocido. Al principio, había creído que se trataba de la hija de Legolas, pero casi al instante, y bajo una gran sorpresa, la había reconocido. Lothriel había tenido razón: se mantenía impresionantemente joven.

- No te preocupes, Legolas- contestó Mislif, mirándolo por primera vez-. Te creo completamente, a pesar de que me encantaría hacer lo contrario, pues esta rabia que siento me impulsa a algo así. Pero no he pasado por tantas pruebas para desesperar ahora. Los dejaré terminar de conversar- anunció-. No haré escándalo alguno, pero lo que sí pediré es una conversación a solas contigo- dijo, mirando a Galadwen-. Hay mucho que decirnos.

- Sí, y con mucho gusto iré- murmuró ella, sintiéndose más tranquila.

- Hasta entonces- dijo Mislif, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Oh, Elbereth!- suspiró Legolas, sentándose en su butaca, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos-. ¿Ustedes se conocían?

- La conocí antes que a ti- dijo Galadwen-. Un día tuve que ir a Pueblo Gris a hacer unas compras y ella me acompañó. Nunca habría pensado que...- se interrumpió-. ¿Cómo se mantiene tan joven? Parece una...

- Galadwen- interrumpió Legolas-, antes de terminar nuestra conversación, quiero que sepas que Lothriel cuenta con mi aceptación, y es cosa de tiempo para tomarle el real afecto que se merece.

- Te lo agradezco, Legolas.

- Pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, lo sabes bien- dijo el Elfo, poniéndose de pie-. Aunque quisiera, ya no podría quedarme a tu lado; y lo siento, de verdad. Años atrás vivimos algo realmente bello, pero lamentablemente se acabó, Gal. Sin embargo, no me gustaría perder contacto contigo, ahora que sé que existe Lothriel. P- podríamos ser amigos..., si lo deseas- sonrió.

- ¿Amigos?- preguntó ella, sorprendida. Entonces vio la sonrisa de Legolas, aquella misma de la que se había enamorado; pero a la que miraba con otros ojos ahora: ya no era la sonrisa de su enamorado, sino la de un buen y gran amigo. Sin quererlo, Gal rompió a llorar; pero no era de pena. Era un llanto muy parecido al que había tenido luego de matar a Arad: se estaba desahogando de todos esos años y años de incertidumbre, del miedo que le daba volver a ver a Legolas. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Él la había perdonado y le había sonreído, ofreciéndole su amistad-. Sí- dijo Gal, una vez que pudo controlarse-, ser amigos me parece muy bueno- se puso de pie-. Legolas, me alegra mucho haber solucionado todo esto, y más porque así Lothriel podrá estar junto a ti, si lo desea.

- Me alegro entonces- sonrió él-. Eeh... ¿Hablarás con Mislif?

- Si ella me lo pidió, y yo acepté, no veo por qué no. Tenemos mucho que conversar, me parece.

- Bien.

- Bueno... Bienvenida a Ithilien- comenzó diciendo Mislif-. Siéntate, por favor.0

- Gracias.

- Es todo un gusto volver a verte. Al principio no te reconocí completamente, pero me alegró volver a ver tu rostro, a pesar de las malas circunstancias. Lamento haber actuado como lo hice antes- dijo Mislif, de pronto-. Suelo ser algo impulsiva.

- No te preocupes. Yo soy parecida en ese sentido- contestó Gal.

- ¿Sí? ¡Vaya, en algo nos parecemos!- sonrió Mislif-. Qué extrañas circunstancias para encontrarse, ¿no crees?

- Me temo que sí- rió Galadwen-. Perdón...

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Supongo que no será culpa tuya, ni de nadie- suspiró Mislif-. Pero bueno...- se puso de pie-. De lo que quería hablarte era de Legolas, debes saberlo.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo es que lo conociste?- dijeron ambas a la vez.

- Lo siento...- murmuró Gal.

- Tú dílo primero- dijo Mislif-, porque parece que lo conociste antes que yo.

- Sí. Fue un breve tiempo después de que te conocí a ti, ¿sabes? Recordé aquellas palabras tuyas al hacerlo: "espero que conozcas a algún Elfo..." Nos conocimos antes de toda la Guerra.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces, cuando yo lo conocí estaba contigo...

- ¿Cuándo lo conociste?- preguntó Gal.

- Unos días antes de que partiera a Rivendel. Sí... Recuerdo que le llegó el mensaje de que debía partir, por eso tuvimos que dejar, en parte, el Bosque Negro.

- Entonces, lo conociste un poco antes de que todo entre nosotros terminara- dijo Gal, ya sin tristeza.

- Así parece- murmuró Mislif, con una sombra de angustia en los ojos.

- ¿A qué le temes, Mislif?

- A que Legolas recuerde el amor que sentía por ti y se sienta confundido.

- Eso es imposible...

- ¿Por qué imposible, Galadwen?- exclamó Mislif, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-. Apuesto a que alguna te juró que te amaría por siempre, pero se alejaron. ¿Por qué no podría pasarme lo mismo ahora? ¿Por qué no puede enamorarse de ti nuevamente?

- Simplemente, y mírame, Mislif- dijo Galadwen, tomándole las manos-, porque Legolas está enamorado de ti. Ya no se fijará en nadie más, si te ha convertido en su esposa. A mí nunca me habló de formalizar algo, y eso que estuvimos un largo tiempo juntos. Además, no podría dejarte, pues tienen dos hijos hermosos. ¡Míralos!- Mislif levantó la mirada hacia sus hijos, que se paseaban cerca-. Son el tesoro de él.

- No tengo miedo a que se separe de mí físicamente; pero si su corazón está con otra persona, no sé qué haré- dijo Mislif, tristemente-. No quisiera pasar mis días sabiendo que la persona que amo ama a otra y...- se detuvo de golpe-. L- lo siento...

- ¡Oh...!- Galadwen comprendió-. No te preocupes, Mislif- le dijo dulcemente-. ¡Escúchame bien! Sé fuerte y ten confianza en Legolas, porque te ama mucho; lo he visto en sus ojos. Alguna vez tuvo una mirada así cuando estuvimos juntos, pero ahora la dirige hacia ti; y debes sentirte feliz, pues es un regalo grande.

- Lo sé...

- Además- dijo Gal, mirando hacia las flores-, ya acordamos que lo pasado lo olvidaríamos, para guardar aquello como una amistad. Tal vez te suene extraño, pero creo que ser amiga de Legolas me llena un gran vacío, pues nunca he sentido amistad fuerte hacia alguien.

- Me gustaría mucho ser amiga tuya también, Galadwen- dijo Mislif, sonriendo-. Eres una buena persona, y estoy segura de que, si Legolas vio algo en ti hace tiempo, es porque tienes un gran corazón. Además, ya no conocíamos. También le tomé cierto cariño a Lothriel, así que puede venir cuando sea; y tú con ella. Me harías muy feliz si vinieras seguido, pues siento que contigo tengo cierta semejanza.

- Muchas gracias, Mislif- dijo Galadwen sonriendo-. Tú también eres una buena persona, se nota. Y también me encantaría poder conocerte mejor, porque no tuvimos la posibilidad de conversar más en Pueblo Gris, y porque... pues, nunca es tarde, ¿verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho. Cuando estemos arrugadas y con el cabello blanco, tendremos que preocuparnos por eso- sonrió Mislif.

- A propósito...- dijo Gal-. No quiero incomodarte ni nada de eso, pero... ¿cómo haces para verte así de joven? Tienes un año más que yo, pero luces como de...

- ¿Veinte?- rió Mislif-. Es una larga historia, pero lo que te puedo decir es que la bondad de los Elfos nunca dejará de sorprenderme ni dejaré de agradecerla.

- Creo que entiendo algo- sonrió Gal.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Weno, este ha sido el MixFics, ojalá que les haya gustado y que dejen ezzzozzz preciosos reviewzzzzzz… xDDDD… Yapis, nos vemos pronto, Chau!


End file.
